User blog:GrandTheftAutoObsessor/Dinosaucers characters with similarities to other heroes: Sara Spencer
This is Sara Spencer: And these are the heroines who are similar to her: KimberlyHart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Kira Ford.jpg|Kira Ford (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) 365px-Sandy Cheeks.svg.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) Giselle 3.jpg|Giselle (Enchanted) Kendrix LG.jpg|Kendrix Morgan (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) A876eb83ed26350d59fcad67b4e13157.jpeg|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) MikoNakadai stockimage.jpg|Miko Nakadai (Transformers: Prime) Wii Fit Trainer SSB.png|Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) Kof-xiii-yuri-sakazaki-official-art.png|Yuri Sakazaki (The King of Fighters series) Batgirl_tnba.jpeg|Batgirl (DC Comics) AprilONeil.jpg|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series) Rinoa Heartilly.png|Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) Princess Peach (Fortune Street).png|Princess Peach (Mario) 1541228-penelopepitstop.jpg|Penelope Pitstop (Hanna-Barbera) Shelbyhenshin.png|Shelby Watkins (Power Rangers Dino Charge) 250px-Emmaasdas.png|Emma Goodall (Power Rangers Megaforce) Tori Hanson.jpg|Tori Hanson (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) PRT Cassie.jpg|Cassie Chan (Power Rangers Turbo & in Space) P4U2 Yukari Portrait.png|Yukari Takeba (Persona series) Yolei Inoue (Digital World) t.gif|Yolei Inoue (Digimon series) ZoeOrimoto.gif|Zoe Orimoto (Digimon series) KH2 Kairi.jpg|Kairi (Kingdom Heart series) Bulma.jpeg|Bulma (Dragon Ball Z) Kat10.jpg|Katherine Hillard (Power Rangers series) Sora Digimon.jpg|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon series) Art-illust01.gif|Shion Uzuki (Xenosaga) Season 3 Anais.png|Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Gadget hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Ingrid379543.jpg|Ingrid Third (Fillmore!) Taranee.jpg|Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H.) Jun.jpg|Jun the Swan (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) Casual Hermione with a scarf around her neck.png|Hermione Granger (Harry Potter series) Yukiko Amagi render.png|Yukiko Amagi (Persona series) Lola Bunny 06.png|Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) Kelsey profile.jpg|Kelsey Winslow (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) Cindy Vortex 02.png|Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius series) Katie walker.jpg|Katie Walker (Power Rangers Time Force) Moon Venus.png|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) Frankie.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Lucca.png|Lucca (Chrono Trigger) Sashi Kobayashi.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Winry Rockbell.jpg|Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist) Eil.jpg|Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) Princess Calla.png|Princess Calla (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Chun-liclean.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) Cammyclean.png|Cammy White (Street Fighter series) Vol2 Ruby ProfilePic Normal.png|Ruby Rose (RWBY) 180px-PennyStanding.jpg|Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Jeanne2.jpg|Maron Kusakabe (Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne) Sally Gal1 gr.jpg|Sally Bollywood Character main Mary Katherine.png|Mary "MK" Katherine (Epic) WiiU Wonder101 char04 E3.png|Wonder-Pink (The Wonderful 101) Eleanor 80s.jpg|Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Skylar-full.jpg|Skylar Lewis (Girl vs. Monster) Jenny Foxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Stephanie.png|Stephanie (Lazy Town) 4785641918 d408b00faa.jpg|Dr. Ellie Sattler (Jurassic Park) 200px-Carly.jpg|Carly Witwicky (Transformers) Misha Miramond (Full Picture).jpg|Misha Miramond (Transformers: Energon) Lori is pretty tight.jpg|Lori Jimenez (Transformers: Cybertron) Sydney SPD.jpg|Sydney Drew (Power Rangers S.P.D.) Yoshino.gif|Yoshino Fujieda (Digimon Data Squad) Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom (My Little Pony) Princess Anna.png|Princess Anna (Frozen) Princess Jasmine.png|Jasmine (Aladdin) Rose Oritz.jpg|Rose Oritz (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) 201jessieexample.png|Jessie Bannon (Jonny Quest series) G1Strawberry.jpg|Strawberrt Shortcake Four eyes four eyes you need glasses to see.png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs series) E8dd39f05539391a289c139f25703fe1.jpg|Mia Watanabe (Power Rangers Samurai) Abby The Cow.png|Abby (Back at the Barnyard) ImagesCAJHTL73.jpg|Milli (Team Umizoomi) Tracer overwatch.png|Tracer (Overwatch) Ahsoka rebels 1.png|Ahsoka (Star Wars series) Ffxiii 2 serah cg render.png|Serah Farron (Final Fantasy XIII) 645px-Tiffbook.gif|Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 8.44.44 AM.png|Olivia (Minecraft: Story Mode) Penny sanchez big.gif|Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone) St kohran0016.jpg|Kohran Li (Sakura Wars) Screen Shot 2017-03-05 at 8.04.46 AM.png|Sarah Thompson (Power Rangers Ninja Steel) Pink-minnie-mouse-clip-art-7ca5nbkcA.jpeg|Minnie Mouse (Disney) Daisy Duck transparent.png|Daisy Duck (Disney) Tifa (55).jpg|Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) Cagalliorb.jpg|Cagalli Yula Athha (Gundam series) Yin.jpg|Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) Legend of the Dragon Tooth (17).jpg|Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) Annie.jpg|Annie (Little Einsteins) Inuyasha Kagome 37.jpg|Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) Rikku.jpg|Rikku (Final Fantasy X) Dorothy Gale.jpg|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong) 200px-Tinymss.PNG|Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong) Chel (The Road to El Dorado).jpg|Chel (The Road to El Dorado) Izzy.png|Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) Doc McStuffins.png|Doc McStuffins Ladybug Render.png|Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) Beth Tezuka.png|Beth Tezuka (Brave Warriors) Poppy trolls.png|Princess Poppy (Trolls) Ginger.png|Ginger (Chicken Run) Kimiko.jpg|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) Misty 4.png|Misty (Pokemon) May Anime Artwork.png|May (Pokemon) Dawn 2.png|Dawn (Pokemon) Iris(anime).png|Iris (Pokemon) Serena (Pokemon).png|Serena (Pokemon) Piper PinWheeler.jpg|Piper Pinwheeler (Robots) Sarah Williams0.jpg|Sarah Williams (Labyrinth) Jumanji1995hdtv720pengh.jpg|Sarah Whittle (Jumanji) 968full-jumanji-screenshot.jpg|Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) Grace.png|Grace Winslow (The Smurfs) MalinaCheerleading.jpg|Malina (The Emperor's New School) angel-rock-and-rule-7.5.jpg|Angel (Rock & Rule) Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger (South Park) Bio-angie.png|Angie Hinomoto (Digimon Fusion) Eri Karan t.gif|Eri Karan (Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters) Summer.jpg|Summer Landsdown (Power Rangers RPM) HoTCGINya.png|Nya (Ninjago) destiny_2.jpg|Destiny Angel (Captain Scarlet) Charhero trb dani burns 0.jpg|Dani Burns (Transformers: Rescue Bots) Char 12132.jpg|Megan Williams (MLP G1) 240px-Susanpevensie.jpg|Susan Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia series) 240px-Lucy Pevensie.jpg|Lucy Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia series) Tumblr m9g9z98blk1qa3oco.jpg|Kim (Care Bears) Crysta's endearing grin.png|Crysta (Ferngully series) Cassie Render.png|Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat series) Cocobandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) ReggieRocket.gif|Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) Sister.gif|Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) Tip-01.png|Tip (Home) Elizabeth Eliza Thornberry.jpg|Eliza Thornberry (The Wild Thornberries) 250px-Lucy Anime S2.png|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) Enhanced-buzz-30805-1363131621-2.jpg|Larke Tanner (Beverly Hills Teens) 150px-Bettys.png|Betty Cooper (Archie Comics) Sabrina-the-teenage-witch.png|Sabrina Spellman Buffy.png|Buffy Summers SupergirlJLU.png|Supergirl (DC Comics) 314px-Colette Brunel.jpg|Colette Brunel (Tales of Symphonia) JainaProudmoore.jpg|Jaina Proudmoore (Warcraft) Cinderella-Clipart-disney-princess.jpg|Cinderella (Disney) Tulip.png|Tulip (Storks) maggie_banning.jpg|Maggie Banning (Hook) Sophie in the live action film.png|Sophie (The BFG) Lucille.png|Lucille (A Monster in Paris) Andie nb2.png|Andie (The Nut Job series) ConnieNewIntro.png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Chelsea.jpg|Chelsea Keezheekoni (Clarence) Rikadigimon.gif|Rika Nonaka (Digimon series) ASHLEY14.jpg|Ashley Hammond (Power Rangers series) 240px-262px-Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia Romanov Honey Back Render.png|Honey Lemon (Disney's Big Hero 6) BeaGFBerg.png|Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) Character large 332x363 kitty.jpg|Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) B'Elanna Torres.jpg|B'Elanna Torres (Star Trek: Voyager) Madison rocca.jpg|Madison Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) AnnieHughes.png|Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) 150px-Sari Animated.JPG|Sari Sumdac (Transformers: Animated) Isabella.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) New chloe.png|Chloe Park (We Bare Bears) Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Claire nunez trollhunters.png|Claire Nunez (Trollhunters) Jenny Bennett.jpg|Jenny Bennett (Monster House) Kate big.png|Kate (Puppy in My Pocket) Blythe Baxter 2012.jpg|Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) Ponyo.jpg|Ponyo Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Lily_Chilman_01.jpg|Lily Chilman (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) Smurfette 2017.png|Smurfette (The Smurfs) Naomi Scott Kimberly.jpg|Kimberly Hart (Power Rangers 2017 film) Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Danny-phantom-jazz-character-main-550x510.png|Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) JadziaDax.jpg|Jadzia Dax (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) She didn't have any talent before she got quit.jpeg|Mikaela Banes (Transformers film series) Alexis (Transformers).jpg|Alexis Thi Dang (Transformers: Armada) Monsuno_CHAR_4_Jinja-300x300.jpg|Jinja (Monsuno) Fumika artwork.jpg|Katie Forester (Yo-kai Watch) Rachel Johnson.jpg|Rachel Johnson (Yogi Bear 2010) Te1642702-tea gardner.jpg|Tea Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) AlexisRhodes2.jpg|Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) W aki02.jpg|Akiza Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) Kotori.png|Tori Meadows (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) f44f12b4e81640db54edc9d2608cb1c5.png|Zuzu Boyle (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) FullAoiZaizen.png|Aoi Zaizen (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) Googie.jpeg|Googie (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) Jailbreak emoji movie.png|Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) 318864 1258751408971 375 300.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Sara Lavrof profile.png|Sara Lavrof (Tad, The Lost Explorer) Transparentastrid.png|Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon) Rosy.jpg|Rosy (Balto) Dotm-carly-film-car.jpg|Carly Brooks-Spencer (Transformers film series) DeannaTroi.jpg|Deanna Troi (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Iris-Amicitia-FFXV.png|Iris Amicitia (Final Fantasy XV) 899cda31052dc75d5a7d101849d29d30.png|Elizabeth Griffiths (Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (National Treasure series) Haruka Hoshi.jpg|Haruka Hoshi (Daigunder) Sally_Spooksville.jpg|Sally Wilcox (Spooksville) Webby.jpg|Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) Miss Spider.jpg|Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach) Nina Render.png|Nina (Ferdinand) Tika-the-wacky-adventures-of-ronald-mcdonald-scared-silly-44.1.jpg|Tika (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) Maria Amino.jpg|Maria Amino (Ozzy and Drix) Cilia-tyson-ozzy-and-drix-23.6.jpg|Cilia Tyson (Ozzy and Drix) Leah Estrogen.jpeg|Leah Estrogen (Osmosis Jones) Maggie Dunlop.png|Maggie Dunlop (Curious George) Dendy rendy.png|Dendy (OK K.O.!: Lets Be Heroes!) Goona early man.png|Goona (Early Man) 366996 001.jpg|Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) Office.png|Phoebe Therese (The Magic School Bus) ClaireStandish.jpg|Claire Standish (The Breakfast Club) Ava Ayala (Earth-616) from Mighty Avengers Vol 2 6 001.jpg|White Tiger (Marvel Comics) Videl Corte de pelo.png|Videl (Dragon Ball Z) Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) Sara Jean.jpg|Sara Jean Reynolds (Flubber) Imagesandy.jpg|Sandy Olsson (Grease) YumiThenAndNow.jpg|Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) AelitaThenAndNow.jpg|Aelita Schaeffer (Code Lyoko) Melissa Chase.png|Melissa Chase (Milo's Murphy Law) Human Kimberly full body.png|Human Kimberly (Catscratch) Chi-Chi (100).jpg|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball series) Dana Tan.jpg|Dana Tan (Batman Beyond) Dragon ball gt pan v 10 by krizeii-d5r0sko.png|Pan (Dragon Ball GT) Melody clip.png|Melody (Disney) Maurecia.png|Maurecia (Wayside) Dana.png|Dana (Wayside) Ashi's New Look.png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Christy Fimple.png|Christy Fimple (Small Soldiers) ! kaoru kamiya by kingoffiction-d8v67kk.jpg|Kaoru Kamiya (Rurouni Kenshin) Vana-glama.png|Vana Glama (Sidekick) Kitty-ko.png|Kitty Ko (Sidekick) S1E22A Ronnie Anne enters the cafeteria.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) Keikopic.jpg|Keiko Yukimura (YuYu Hakusho) Character large 332x363 megan.jpg|Megan Parker (Drake & Josh) KayleeofBFL.png|Kaylee (Big Fat Liar) Category:Blog posts